


Second Glance

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [53]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Second Glance

**Title:** Second Glance  
 **Word Count:** 551  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Song:** Something There From "Beauty and the Beast" Music and Lyrics by Alan Menken and Howard Ashman  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Rumple/Belle 

 

** Second Glance **  
Belle watched him at the spinning wheel. He didn’t seem so scary anymore. He seemed more lonely than anything else. Yes, he had been very harsh when she first arrived but now he almost seemed to like her. 

She dusted and mused. When did his opinion of her shift? She was supposed to be just a caretaker but he talks to her about things that she wouldn’t think he would if she were a simple caretaker.

Belle picked up her cleaning kit and started for the kitchen it was almost tea time. Rumple didn’t like for his tea to be late. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Rumple called out.

Belle turned around and smiled. “I’m going to the kitchen to put the kettle on for tea. Was there something you needed?”

“No carry on.” Rumple waved her away and went back to spinning. 

Belle sighed and left him to make tea. 

Rumple stopped spinning and looked at the door she had just went through. Why wasn’t she afraid of him? Everyone was afraid of him. But this girl even smiled at him. She must be daft, he thought. 

Rumple went back to his spinning. The smile on her face continued to annoy him. Was she happy being here? She couldn’t be. He must be imagining it all.  

Belle put the kettle on the stove and put the teapot on the tray. She knew exactly what he liked with his tea. She loaded down the tray with biscuits and a bit of fruit. 

When had her opinion of him changed? Was it when he talked of his son or when he gave her access to the library full of books? She had to admit she saw him differently now. He wasn’t really the beast everyone said he was to her. He had shown kindness and softness. 

The kettle whistled and broke Belle’s thoughts. She hurried to fill the pot and get it to Rumple before he became cross. 

But he really didn’t get cross at her much anymore.

Belle smiled as she brought the tray into where he was still spinning. 

“Here is your tea!” Belle said. “Shall I pour?”

Rumple got up and came over to where she was standing. Go ahead then.

Belle poured his tea and held it out to him. 

Rumple took it from her. His hand brushed hers. It was calloused from the hard work she had been doing for a while now. Something in him stirred. He could feel his heart opening up to the girl in front of him. It excited and bothered him all at the same time. 

Belle held out the plate of biscuits. “I brought the ones you like the best.” 

“Thank you.” Rumple took one and walked around the table to sit down. “Belle, are you happy here?”

“I’m too busy to think about it much but I suppose I am.” Belle said. She tilted her head at him and frowned. “Why? Is that important to you?”

“I just wondered if you were homesick. that’s all.” Rumple shrugged. 

“I think I’m beginning to see this place as home.” Belle said.

“Why would you do that?” Rumple asked with a scrunched up face. 

“No reason. More tea?” Belle smiled at him. 

Rumple held out his cup and thought her very daft indeed.


End file.
